Prime
by iDreamofbeauty
Summary: The“Prime”group is the highest ranking you can be of in the city of New York.This group of people was known to be beautiful, shameless, and flawless.But in the shadows,it’s nothing but beautiful and scandalous.These people are rare;these people are prime.


**SUMMARY: The "Prime" group is the highest ranking you can be of in the city of New York. Most of the young people in this group carry on their names from their fathers. If it weren't for the fathers they wouldn't be casted in this group. This group of people was known to be beautiful, shameless, and flawless. But in the shadows, it's nothing but beautiful and scandalous. Their lives were written about in the papers of New York, and as rich as they were, not many around the U.S. knew who they were, but everyone who lived in New York knew exactly who was who, and how they are who they are.**

**RATING: T**

**WARNING: There are no (descriptive) SEX scenes, but there is sex, drugs and much alcohol, and attempts of suicide in future chapters. I do not recommend doing anything in this story but being a virgin until marriage.**

**_ENJOY._**

**_

* * *

_**

"There she is."

A brunette with mesmerizing light brown eyes turned her head in the direction her of the girl her best friend was talking about. The brunette had to admit that it wasn't hard to notice her. The girl's hair was held up in a braided…the brunette wasn't quite sure how to distinguish the hair style. She'd call it a sloppy bun. But hell, all the guys thought she looked sexy and she honestly did. The brunette took another sip of her champagne at the same time as her best friend, glaring at the other beautiful girl. While they were looking, another beautiful and sexy person went to the beautiful girl. He moved his lips in a smooth manner saying some joke that made the beautiful one laugh. She threw her head back, and he whispered something in her ear.

"But, Tay, you know what made me so mad?"

Taylor looked at her best friend, Gabriella, curiously and asked what she was talking about.

"She had the nerve to wear hot pink at a black and white ball. And _he_ upraised that. It is so unprofessional, and in no way is it classy." Gabriella kept going, and going until her friend tapped her on her shoulder to give her a heads up that _she_ was coming to talk to them.

"Taylor, Gabriella!" The beautiful one greeted to the two girls, openly excited to see them.

Gabriella glanced up at the beautiful one's hair. "You dyed your hair," she said dryly.

The beautiful cocked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"I mean," Gabriella looked at Taylor quickly, and changed her tone of voice. "You dyed your hair!" The previous blonde now had chestnut shaded hair with very few blonde strands. Gabriella would've considered the style of her dress rather ugly, which was what it was. There was huge bow on her lower back, which made her butt look huge. Yes, Gabriella was jealous of her, but still, the beautiful one could've made a better dress option.

"Oh," Beautiful said, "thank you. I—" her phone started bleeping. She pulled it out of her clutch and slid it open to read her text. "Excuse me." She walked away as she started texting back.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and started shaking her leg in frustration while taking another sip of champagne. "That Eloise kills me."

"You and I both," her friend agreed. Very few seconds later, Eloise came back.

"You must accept my apology," Eloise began, "I have to go. Until the next party!" She pecked both of the girls' cheeks, and left the room. When she arrived to the door, the sexy person put his lips to Eloise's ear and whispered to her. He then kissed her cheek, and then they left.

Gabriella smirked. "Let's go follow them," she whispered. Taylor laughed and they skidded out quickly in time to catch up with the two.

* * *

"Shar," Troy Bolton, otherwise know as the sexy one, started, whispering in Eloise's ear. "If you're thinking exactly what I'm thinking, there's a free room down the next hall for…special things, you know."

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other as they were hearing this. Shar? Was he one of those guys who remembered the name of the girl from the night before, and forgot the name of the girl tonight? Oh, damn.

Eloise giggled. "Troy, baby, hold your horses." She looked at him in the eyes, and held his hands. "Another night. Maybe another night after marriage. I'm not one of those girls." He was disappointed, she could tell, but she didn't care that much. If she fell into his spell, she would be giving in against her religion.

Troy smiled his charming smile, and glanced behind his shoulder, quickly, to hide his dissatisfaction. "So you're a good girl, huh?" he watched her nod. "I could make you go bad, but, I'm nicer…" he pecked his lips up and down her neck, "than that." He walked off after patting her butt twice. "So long, Miss Eloise."

* * *

Taylor's jaw dropped.

Gabriella grinned. "I love that man."

Taylor frowned at her friend. "Did you not see that? That was so rude!"

"But it was so sexy. I'm gonna go talk to him." She left her friend and walked out of the building to see Troy smoking a cigarette with one hand in his pocket. She never knew he smoked, and she had never done that before. "Care if I join you?"

He hesitated, but looked into his eyes while he did. "Why not?" He handed her a cigarette, which she put in her mouth, and he lit it for her. She coughed a little bit, softly, and apologized soon after. "It's fine. So you've never smoked before?" She shook her head. "Hmm. Are you Miss Gabriella?"

"I am."

"Montez's daughter?"

"Yep."

"That's cool. My father often does business with your father."

Gabriella took her cigarette out of her mouth and puffed out a smoke of air. "I didn't know." _I'm not bad at this smoking thing, _she thought.

Troy chuckled. "You're not one for conversation, huh?"

Nervousness flushed all over Gabriella's body. "I am! I just—" Then it hit her. It hit her like a brick being dropped down the Empire State building. His lips crashed on to hers roughly. She wasn't quite sure what just happened, but she allowed it to. Her heart turned tender as a response to his lips on hers. He released, his eyes still closed. However, her eyes were wide open, as they were during the kiss.

"Mmm." He said.

"You are," she sighed, "an interesting character." She smiled.

"Thanks."

She walked off, her black and white dress swishing in every direction.

"There's no smoking in the building."

She stopped walking, and looked at her cigarette in between her two fingers. The bench next to her became her ashtray, and she walked again, waving goodbye to the womanizer known as Troy Bolton.

* * *

The "Prime" group is the highest ranking you can be of in the city of New York. Most of the young people in this group carry on their names from their fathers. If it weren't for the fathers they wouldn't be casted in this group. This group of people was known to be beautiful, shameless, and flawless. But in the shadows, it's nothing but beautiful and scandalous. Their lives were written about in the papers of New York, and as rich as they were, not many around the U.S. knew who they were, but everyone who lived in New York knew exactly who was who, and how they are who they are.

* * *

"You turned him down?!"

Eloise nodded to her friend. "I'm not going to give myself to him…yet. Only if there's no one else on my radar." But there was. Chad Danforth was his name. She glanced over the room and saw him with a margarita in his hand, laughing and talking to one of his buddies. She didn't look long or her friend, Kelsi Neilson, would have noticed who she was crushing on, and then Kelsi would gossip about no matter how nice Kelsi was. She's nice, not understanding.

"You are crazy. I hate your mumbo jumbo about, 'oh, no, stop! No sex before marriage!' It's just stupid." Kelsi finished her glass of red wine. "I mean, it's amazing."

"What?"

"Sex."

"We are not going to talk about how amazing sex is to you."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "Whatever – but put it to mind when you talk to Troy again. He's beautiful, and really big –"

"Stop, Kels! That's just disgusting."

"I was going to say in this kind of group we're in. Wow, you're the one with the negative mind that's still a virgin." Kelsi looked at her empty glass. "I'm going to get more wine," she declared. "I might even get some vodka. Yeah, some vodka."

* * *

"You smell like ass – sorry, ash."

"Thanks, Tay."

"Sorry, you do."

"Anyways, I'm going to call him tomorrow. His father and mine do business together very often, so we should see each other more. I think he really does love me, or finds me sexy." Gabriella grinned. "I need to fix my lipstick. He kissed me harsh!"

"Well, I'm going to call you…sometime. I have to go." Taylor briefly kissed Gabriella on the cheek and left. Gabriella walked to bathroom, and stepped to the mirror to check her makeup, then, probably, fix it. But when she opened the door, soon after someone stepped in, and pushed her against the wall in front of the opening to the restroom. This person pushed her harder against the wall, and kissed her roughly.

"You're irresistible," the invader whispered. They closed the door with their foot and locked it with there free hand. Gabriella found it hard contradict to the idea this person was having. She recognized him; his touch, his voice, and the quick glimpse she got of him. He was forcing, but he wasn't harsh. He knew how to treat a woman. Gabriella opened her eyes to be surprised. He told her to close her eyes as he planted kisses all over her neck. Gabriella put her palms on his chest, and pushed him away.

A photograph was shot of Troy kissing Gabriella's neck.

"Troy? What the hell did you drink tonight?"

Troy shook his head, snapping back to reality. "God, Gabriella? I thought you were Sha – Eloise." Gabriella cocked an eyebrow.

"Unless you marry her, she won't have sex with you. But…" Gabriella whispered these words: "do you not want me?"

"Miss Gabriella, I've had about six or seven shots of tequila. I won't remember what I'm saying right now tomorrow. I apologize. I'll call you – stay by your house phone so your father won't answer." He looked down with his hands in his pockets. "I'm deeply sorry." Troy's head was aching – he was acting too calm for a drunken man. _I hope I remember to call her after tonight, _he thought as he walked away.

* * *

Gabriella put her hand out to her chauffeur. He took it and placed her in her small limo, since it was one person and the driver in the car, and she sat as he closed her door. She was going home with a slight excitement to take off her shoes, bathe and sleep. It was her routine after every party she went to. She always bathed in lavender during this routine, got in her silk lavender colored robe, put her skincare mask on, and would lotion herself in all natural shea butter. Then, eventually, she would sleep, heavenly, with a black silky eye mask on.

"GABRIELLA!"

Gabriella gasped, and forced her eye mask up to her forehead. She snapped up, and slipped in her fluffy white slippers. She ran across her large room and opened the door angrily. _"What?" _she screamed.

"I've been calling you forever! Where are Mother and Father?" She heard her brother speak back at her. Frustrated, Gabriella walked back in her room and slammed the door, ignoring her annoying brother.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed through the door.

* * *

**Review, please :)**


End file.
